


Never have I ever....

by EZM2016, KattsEyeDemon



Series: Marvel PWP [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Never Have I Ever, PWP without Porn, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Truth or Dare, just hints at other relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: A little game of never have I never reveals the boy’s sub genders.Just a PWP.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Marvel PWP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945039
Kudos: 71





	Never have I ever....

Steve leaned back, grabbing the bottle of water he had stashed there, throwing it at Clint's head. "Oh you did NOT have a threesome in the jet!" He was laughing, stretched out and comfortable as they played a bastardized version of 'never have I ever'. Bastardized in the fact that since the two resident super soldiers of Avengers Tower couldn't get drunk, no one was drinking anything harder than soda. Shaking his head, Steve turned to Tony. "You're turn"

“You better not have had sex, let alone a threesome in MY jet!” He said incredulously with a huff, scowling at Clint. “Let’s see.” He hummed “Never have I ever.. shot someone with an arrow” he said, still mock glaring at Clint.

Steve laughed, watching as Clint raised his hand, scowling back at Tony.

Bucky raised his hand as well with a shrug “Ran out of bullets” he said in explanation

Nat raised her hand, though she didn't offer an explanation. "I think that means it's your turn, Nat."

Bucky sipped his drink, relaxing back against the couch he was sitting in front of on the floor.

Nat hummed in thought, head tilted to the side. "Never have I ever been in subspace." she pointed her comment toward Clint , smirking as the man whined about how unfair it was to gang up on him, even as his arm rose into the air.

It took all of Bucky’s training to resist the urge to choke on his drink and not allow a flush to creep onto his face as he raised his hand slowly, avoiding eye contact.

Steve sucked in a breath, watching Bucky as the others exclaimed in surprise. It wasn't common knowledge that Bucky was a Sub. STEVE didn't even really know. It just wasn't as out in the open back in the forties as it was now. Back then it was kept to the privacy of your relationships. It was seen as almost scandalous to be blatant with it. Though that would explain the almost brooding countenance that Bucky had adopted throughout their army life and in the 21st century.

When a Sub doesn't go down into their space for a while, they get grouchy, snippy, and short tempered. They withdrew from most and often were way too stressed. He watched Bucky closer, licking his lips as he squashed the urge to pin the other against a wall. He'd been wanting that since he was 100lbs soaking wet. Since WAY before he found out Bucky was apparently a Sub. "Buck?"

“Hmm?” Bucky asked as he put his hand down, looking up at Steve, eyebrow raised before he just shrugged. He ignored the others reactions. “Who's next?” He asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's your turn" Steve pointed out, not even hiding his stare.

Bucky nodded “Never have I ever...put someone into subspace.” he said, well they were on the subject, might as well go with it.

Steve laughed covering his eyes with a hand before his other rose into the air, outing himself just as much as Bucky had.

Bucky groaned inwardly. He knew it, it wouldn’t surprise anyone that Captain fucking America was a Dom but before the serum, THAT Steve would have shocked everyone if they’d know he was a Dom, well everyone except Bucky that is, he wouldn’t have been shocked at all. Bucky just raised an eyebrow at Steve.

Steve raised one back, a crooked grin on his face.

After a few more rounds Tony decided he was bored. “Let’s play something else” he whined.

Nat rolled her eyes, throwing a wadded up ball of paper at Tony. "You pick one then smartie."

Tony huffed, sticking his tongue out at her. “Truth or dare?” He grinned.

Nat snorted. "Fine, you first, truth or dare?"

Tony looked her up and down. “Definitely truth with you.” He huffed “I don’t want to die.” he mumbled.

Nat laughed. "Fine, what was the kinkiest sex you've had?"

Tony thought for a moment “One person had a kink for the suit.” he laughed “ that was the kinkiest.” he said with a smirk. 

Bucky rolled his eyes at Tony’s smirk.

"You sad sad man" Nat sighed. "That's so BORING."

Tony scoffed. “Spangles, truth or dare?”

"Dare, and stop calling me that." he huffed, tossing a plastic cup at him.

Tony sucked “Okay capsicle” he hummed, thinking. “Dare you to...kiss Bruce” he said with a chuckle. 

Bruce flushed “What?” He stammered “Why?” 

Tony just shrugged “Just a game Brucie-bear.”

Bucky hid the scowl that had formed, watching with a blank look on his face.

Steve sighed, making a show of reaching over, sliding his hand into Bruce's curls to cup the base of his head. He leaned forward, tilting Bruce's head back before pressing a tender kiss to his cheek before backing away with a small grin.

Bruce let out a breath, laughing and smiling in thanks to Steve. 

Bucky smirked to himself and Tony rolled his eyes. “Boring. Your turn Cap.”

"Be more specific, Tony" he taunted with a smirk before turning to Thor.

"Truth or dare, Thor?"

Thor thought for a moment “Dare” he decided.

"Dare YOU to kiss Bruce on the mouth" he grinned, his eyes crinkling.

Bruce groaned “Steve!” He complained with a pout. 

Thor just grinned “Come, Doctor Banner, I will be gentle.” He said happily, crawling over and tugging Bruce into a slow kiss before releasing him.

Steve tilted his head, watching with a small grin. "Looked like you liked it, Bruce."

Bruce looked a little dazed, blush creeping into his cheeks before flipping Steve off. 

Thor looked around “Nat, truth or dare?”

Nat hummed, shrugging. "Dare" Steve just grinned, relaxing back I'm his seat.

Thor decided to go on with the running theme “Dare you to kiss Tony, on the mouth.”

"Mmm fine" Nat stood, sauntering over to Tony, bending over to drag him into a kiss by his shirt front.

Tony returned the kiss, grinning “Thanks Thor, couldn’t have gotten away with that without dying in any other situation” he teased, winking at Natasha.

"You may still die" Nat huffed out in amusement, punching Tony's arm before flopping back into her spot. "Bruce, truth or dare."

Bruce groaned “Can I pass?” He asked with a sigh.

"Nope" Nats grin was all teeth.

Bruce sighed “Truth”

"...who kisses better, Tony or thor?" She asked innocently. "Do be a dear and tell the truth, you know how I can tell when you lie."

Bruce gaped at her “I..you...what?” He finally settled on, flushing.

"Which one is the better kisser?" She tsked. "I know you've kissed Tony. And I'm curious."

“Tony” he murmured, flushing again, it had been a drunken night when he’d kissed his best friend. Thor was a good kisser but Tony was just simply better, even drunk.

Nat reached out, patting his arm. "Thanks Bruce, your turn."

Bruce nodded, avoiding Tony’s eyes. “Clint. Truth or dare.”

"Mmmmmmffff, dare" Clint grinned.

Bruce grinned “Dare you to give Thor a lap dance”

Clint flushed, even as a grin spread on his face. "You want it here or in private showing?" He asked Thor as he stood.

Bruce interrupted “No, here” he said with a grin.

“Here is fine.” Thor said happily, big grin on his face.

"You just want free porn." Clint called over his shoulder cheerily, flipping Bruce off as he stripped his shirt off. Jarvis had apparently started some music as he straddled Thor's lap.

Thor grinned, eyes locked on Clint but keeping his hands to himself.

Bruce just laughed, watching them.

Clint licked his lips, his own mouth curling into a grin as he started to rock to the beat, arms resting on Thor's shoulders.

Thor watched him, resisting the urge to grab Clint’s waist and help with his grinding.

Bruce smirked “You’re oddly good at that.” he teased.

Clint just laughed, dipping his hips lower so he was brushing more firmly against Thor, eyes locked on the man.

Bruce cleared his throat “I think that’s enough, Clint.” he laughed, shaking his head.

“Your turn.” Thor just kept his eyes on the archer

"Mmm, don't wanna" clint huffed, letting himself settle completely in Thors lap. "Bucky truth or dare?"

Bucky shrugged “Dare.”

Thor let his hands rest beside Clint on his own thighs.

"Pick a Dom and give them a lap dance" Clint grinned over his shoulder at him.

Bucky raised an eyebrow “Do I look like I dance, Barton?”

"Sure you were a blast at swing dances. So now you just swing your hips instead of girls." clint grinned.

Bucky threw his empty can at Clint with a glare. “Not funny Barton.” He grumbled, standing and rubbing the back of his neck nervously, looking around and trying to decide.

Clint ducked, clinging to Thor with a laugh. "I even let you pick! "

Thor kept them steady as Clint moved around, laughing at their antics. 

Bucky rolled his eyes with a sigh “Steve” he decided out loud. He had chosen Steve because he was his best friend and the safest choice, yep, that’s all.

Steve grinned, shifting until he was sitting up like Thor was. His heart was hammering at just imagining Bucky doing this. 

Clint just smirked, fingers on Thor’s shoulders.

Bucky bit his bottom lip before climbing into Steve’s lap to match the way Clint was sitting on Thor, eyes not meeting Steve’s

Steve couldn't resist sliding his hands down bucky's thighs to his knees, watching him. "Relax" he whispered.

Bucky repressed the shiver that went through him at the feeling of Steve’s hands on him. He almost instantly relaxed when Steve told him to. He took a deep breath and copied Clint’s earlier moves.

Steve licked his lips. His eyes locked on Bucky as he focused on his breathing.

"Oh hey, you're good at it too," Clint pointed out with a grin.

Bucky glared sideways are Clint, throwing off his rhythm a bit when he flipped Clint off. “Fuck off Barton” he grumbled, putting his hands on Steve’s shoulders.

Steve chuckled, sliding his hands slowly up Bucky's thighs to his hips, the light brushing of Bucky against his crotch making him hard.

Bucky bit his lip again, concentrating on what he was doing. “How long do I have to do this?” He grumbled at Clint, but he actually didn’t mind, he liked being close to Steve like this, it calmed him.

"Mm?" Clint flicked his eyes back over. "Until you wanna stop."

Bucky fought down a flush, stopping and just sitting on Steve’s lap. “You’re ridiculous” he complained with a huff. “Oh.” He realized he was still sitting in his best friend’s lap. “I..um...should get up” he decided.

Steve tightened his grip just a bit. "Only if you want to" he murmured.

Bucky panicked slightly, he really didn’t want to get up, but he really needed to, but Steve told him he didn’t have to. Bucky sighed inwardly, deciding he could sit there another moment, relaxing into Steve’s lap again.

“Nat, truth or Dare?”

"Hmmmmm, truth" Nat smirked, watching as Steve didn't let go of the other man.

Steve hummed, all but cuddling Bucky close.

Bucky saw the smirk and rolled his eyes “who all here have you had sex with?”

"Here? None" Nat grinned.

Bucky nodded, ignoring how good it felt to be in Steve’s lap “Your turn.”

"Tony, truth or dare?" Nat honed in on her favorite pastime of torturing Tony .

"You ok?" Steve asked softly.

“I’m fine” Bucky said truthfully, he was great. 

Tony sighed “Jesus, fine, Dare.”

Steve smiled, unconsciously tugging Bucky closer. 

"Good! Now go make out with Bruce so he can stop being all blushy and squishy when it comes to wanting to kiss your brains out."

Tony just raised his eyebrows curiously and looked to Bruce who was just gaping at Natasha “I...what...no..I don’t...” Bruce tried, only ending with a sigh when he couldn’t figure out what to say.

"You want him, he wants you. Now go kiss him."

Tony gave Bruce a smile to which Bruce chewed on his lip absently. The billionaire moved over so he could tug Bruce into a hard kiss.

Nat just grinned, looking like she had just won the lottery. Bruce groaned into the kiss before they broke away panting.

“Steve, truth or dare?” he asked, eyes still on Bruce.

Steve blinked for a moment. "Dare."

“Kiss him like you really want to” he said, tugging a still blushing , but willing Bruce back into a kiss.

Steve sucked in a breath. There was only one person that he could be talking about. He swallowed hard before looking at where Bucky was absently leaning on him

Bucky blinked confused about what Tony had dared Steve to do, sitting up more again “Do I need to let you up...” he asked pointing absently over his shoulder with his thumb in the general direction of the others.

Steve shook his head, slipping his hand in Buckys hair, dragging him into a kiss.

Bucky let out a surprised noise which turned into a “oof” when Steve’s lips met his. He melted into the kiss, returning it as soon as he got his bearings, hands tightening on Steve’s shoulders to keep himself balanced.

Steve deepened the kiss, cupping Bucky's head in his hand as his other arm wrapped around his waist to hold him snugly against him.

Bucky moaned softly into Steve’s mouth and he was sure only the other super soldier could hear it, opening his own to let Steve deepen the kiss, pressing closer.

When Steve finally broke the kiss, he had two fingers slid into Buckys waistband, panting softly.

Bucky let out the tiniest whine when Steve broke the kiss and was trying to catch his breath, eyes dazed and licking his lips. He was sure they’d put on quite the show but he was also sure that he didn’t give a shit.

Steve gave him a small smile, kissing the corner of his mouth to sooth him. "I've got ya."

Bucky repressed a shiver and just hummed with a nod. “Your turn” he mumbled, licking his lips again.

"Bucky, truth or dare" he whispered.

Bucky’s eyebrow shot up “Dare.”

"Dare you to kiss who you want the most."

Bucky’s eyes widened a little, he’d never actually admitted out loud that he wanted Steve, except maybe to himself. “Stevie, I...” he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Steve gave him a soft smile. "It's okay," he whispered.

Bucky sighed, leaning forward and tugging Steve by his shirt down into another kiss

Steve sucked in a breath, his hand slipping back into Bucky's hair after a moment, tilting the other man's head so he could deepen the kiss.

Bucky groaned, opening his mouth for Steve, arms going to wrap around the blonde’s neck. Steve's hand tightened on the back of Bucky's neck, breaking the kiss gently to pant against his mouth. "Come upstairs with me?" He breathed.

Bucky fought down a whine when the kiss broke, head a bit foggy so it took him a moment to register the words. “Y-yeah” he managed, still out of breath, moving to get up.

He grinned, helping him stand before quickly making their excuses, flipping off a laughing Clint and Nat as they left, slipping into the elevator.

Bucky followed close, mock glaring at Clint’s smirk and rolling his eyes as they entered the elevator. Steve pulled Bucky close.

Bucky flushed, looking up at Steve “Hi.”

"Hi" Steve grinned. "Why didn't you ever say something?"

Bucky shrugged “Why didn’t you” he countered.

"Honestly I thought you knew," he murmured.

Bucky just laughed, shaking his head. “Punk” he breathed.

"Hey. How am -I'M- the punk?" He laughed

“Always.” He said with another laugh, grinning up at Steve as the elevator reached Steve’s floor.

Steve growled, even as he grinned, yanking Bucky out of the elevator. Bucky went willingly, eyes darkening at Steve’s growl.

"Hey Buck" he breathed, cradling Bucky's head in his palms.

“Hey punk” he said softly, fondly.

"Are you sure you want this?" He whispered, hope in his eyes. He had to make sure though.

Bucky blinked “o-of course I do” he managed “Do you...?”

"Buck I've wanted you way before I got the serum even."

Bucky smiled, laughing softly “I wanted you to pin me to the wall and kiss me, even before the serum” Bucky admitted.

"Well I'll have no problems pinning you now" he grinned, shuffling them to the side before proceeding to pin Bucky against the wall, kissing him hard.

Bucky groaned, kissing Steve back once he’d gotten over the suddenness of the act, hands going to press against the wall behind him.

Steve moved to lightly pin Bucky's hands, pulling back a bit. "What's your safeword" he asked with a whisper.

“I-haven’t...since before the war..” Bucky explained somewhat “Need a new one.” he finally managed to say.

"Can you think of one now? Or do you want to use the traffic lights?"

“Traffic lights are fine for now,” he agreed.

"Good boy". he breathed.

Bucky let his head thunk back against the wall “Christ, Stevie” he breathed.

"Hmm?" He grinned, brushing a kiss along his jaw.

Bucky hummed softly, tilting his head to the side in submission and to give Steve more room.

"Good boy" he breathed. "Any limits?"

“Rough is fine, no actual pain...I-I can’t...after...” he murmured.

"Understandable" he soothed. "Just make sure and tell me yellow if it's too painful, ok?"

Bucky nodded, relaxing back against the wall, enjoying the feeling of Steve holding him there.

"Good boy." he praised again, sucking up a mark.

Bucky let out a soft whine, pulling against Steve’s hold, the strength of that hold making him even harder.

"Mmm, perfect." he breathed, blowing cool air across the heated, wet skin.

Bucky let out a breathy groan “Tease.”

"Maybe" he grinned against his skin before stepping back completely. "Head to my room. Strip completely and get comfortable, I'll be in there in 2 minutes."

Bucky just blinked at Steve for a moment before realizing that was an order. By the time he’d realized that, his body was already moving towards the bedroom.

Steve grinned as he watched him go, turning to gather supplies from the kitchen.

Bucky stripped down to nothing, feeling bare and exposed, but this was Steve, he trusted Steve with everything. He went and crawled on the bed, getting to the top and laying back on Steve’s pillows, waiting for the blonde, biting his lip a bit nervously

When Steve slipped into the room, he could only suck in a breath at the sight. 

"Gorgeous" he stepped closer, setting the bag he carried on the nightstand before kissing Bucky.

Bucky responded instantly with a content sigh, he could get used to this.

"How are you with blindfolds, Doll?" He asked carefully.

Bucky thought for a moment, his dick definitely thought it was a good idea. “I’m okay with them.” he said finally. “Just keep talking to me?” He asked.

"Course, Doll. I've got ya." he grimmed, kissing him. "Just wanting to surprise you. Make you feel different sensations. "

Bucky smiled “I trust you Stevie” he said softly “how do you want me?”

"Lay back against the pillows, get comfortable doll. I'm not going to bind you unless you want me to."

Bucky did as he was told after pecking Steve’s lips once more. “It’s up to you, I’m fine either way” he said, relaxing.

"Mmm, I want you to keep your hands up by your head on your own."

Bucky automatically lifted his arms over his head, crossing them and grabbing the headboard “I can do that”

"Good boy." he grinned, pulling out a blindfold. "Ready?"

Bucky groaned, nodding. “Yes, please.”

Steve carefully tied the blindfold on, kissing him softly.

Bucky sighed contently, relaxing and listening for what Steve was doing.

"Good boy." he murmured, kissing down to his chest as he reached for the bag. "Just feel, ok. I've got you." He soothed before tracing along Bucky's skin with the rougher of the washcloths he had.

Bucky didn’t jump at the feeling, he wanted to but he relaxed again, doing what Steve said. “I trust you Stevie.”

"I want you to tell me which you like and which you don't" he whispered.

“Too scratchy” he mumbled, licking his lips. “Would rather have your hands on me” he teased with a grin.

"My hands are rough too" he teased, grabbing the silk scarf , wrapping it around his hand before trailing it down Bucky's stomach. 

Bucky hummed “Good rough.” he corrected, sighing at the feeling “That one feels good.”

Steve kissed his cheek, continuing to move his silk encased hand down until he was teasing Bucky's cock.

Bucky let out a soft moan, trying to roll his hips up to meet Steve

Steve grinned, nipping at Bucky's shoulder. "There you go baby."

Bucky whined, continuing to roll his hips, arching into Steve’s lips.Steve shifted to slid his hand down the inside of a thigh, lips trailing down to rest on his hip.

Bucky grunted “C’mon Stevie” he said with a half whine half huff.

"What is it?" He murmured, grinning as he put a sharp nipped mark on Bucky's hip.

“So much teasing, you punk” he huffed, groaning at the nip.

"Not teasin' if I follow through, Doll"

Bucky groaned. “Stubborn” he complained.

"So are you" he reminded, pushing his legs up and apart, licking up the underside of Buckys cock.

Bucky arched into the feeling of Steve’s tongue, about to put a hand into his hair but remembered before letting go of the headboard that he wasn’t supposed to move.

Steve did it again before scooting down further, nipping at the skin of one ass cheek

Bucky resisted the urge to jump “wanna touch you.”

"You can." He breathed, leaning forward to bury his face between those globes, tongue teasing.

“Thank fuck” he groaned, reached down to slip his hands into Steve’s hair, spreading his legs further and cursing at the feeling of Steve’s tongue on him.

Steve chuckled, spearing his tongue into Bucky, setting out to drive him crazy.

“Fuck! Stevie!” He groaned, tugging Steve’s hair ant trying to grind down onto his tongue.

Steve growled, his hands pinning down his hips.

Bucky let out a soft whine “Sorry” he murmured

"Good boy." he soothed, kissing up his inner thigh. "Nothing to be sorry about, Doll."

Bucky still had a hand in Steve’s hair, letting it thread through over and over this time.

"Want me to finger you open? Tease you some?" The low words were spoken into his ear,making sure not to dislodge the blindfold.

Bucky’s breath caught at the thought “Yes, please sir.” he found himself begging

"Good boy." Steve hummed.

“I need you inside me” Bucky breathed, cheeks heating up at admitting that.

"I will be" Steve promised, leaning to grab the lube.

Bucky sighed contently “Am I going to get to see you at some point?” He laughed.

"Soon, baby" he soothed. "Very soon" he slicked up a finger, circling his hole with it as he watched Bucky's face.

Bucky moaned, spreading his legs wider.

"So pretty." he breathed. "So good for me." he slowly slipped that finger into him, eyes locked on his face.

Bucky whined, trying to roll his hips down onto Steve’s finger, his hands going to fist in the sheets.

Steve quickly stretched him out, making sure to still do it thoroughly so he wouldn't hurt him. He was three fingers deep when he pulled his fingers free.

“Stevie please, I need it, doll” he begged breathlessly “need you to fuck me into this mattress and fill me up.”

"I will" he promised, slicking himself up. He lined up, teasing him just a bit as he reached up for the blindfold. "Close your eyes baby."

Bucky automatically did what he was told “Yes sir” he murmured.

Steve shivered at the 'sir's before carefully undoing the blindfold. "Good boy. You can open them when you're ready." he whispered, his eyes locked on Bucky's face as he finally pressed forward into him, one hand guiding his cock, the other gripping Bucky's hip hard enough to bruise.

Bucky let his head tip back, moaning “Fuck, yes.” He groaned, keeping his eyes closed.

Once he bottomed out, he stilled, panting heavily. "Fuck baby, so tight, so good."

Bucky let his eyes flutter open, letting out a whine at the sight of Steve, balls deep inside him.

"There's my baby." he breathed, the dark eyes of the other making him grind his hips a bit.

Bucky groaned, reaching up to grip the headboard. “Please move” he breathed, clenching down around Steve.

Steve cursed softly, finally starting a slow, grinding pace, both hands on Bucky's waist, just resting.

“Steve” he all but whined “please, sir, harder.”

"Harder?" He asked, changing to a slow, hard pace, leaning down to kiss him

Bucky kissed him back, moaning into his mouth and trying to grind down on Steve’s cock.

"Ah ah ah" he panted, gripping his hips tightly. "Let me."

Bucky moaned again “ then do it” he complained with a huff.

"Patience." He lightly smacked his thigh. Making sure not to actually hurt.

Bucky whimpered, “Please.”

"Hmmm, well since you asked so prettily." he breathed before slamming into him with a groan.

Bucky gripped the headboard tighter, making it creak “Yes, fuck, Steve.”

"So good for me." he groaned, keeping the rough pace.

“C’mon, hard as you can, I can take it.” he promised breathily.

"Are you sure?" He panted.

“God yes.” He groaned “Want to feel it tomorrow.”

"Okay" he grinned crookedly. "Let me know if it hurts in the bad way ok?" He tugged Bucky's head back by his hair.

Bucky moaned “Steve, fuck me.” he begged.

"That's the plan, sweetheart" he laughed, shifting to pin him down tightly.

“Yes” Bucky breathed, “Need you to fill me up.”

Steve groaned, slamming into him, keeping the pace hard as his hands roughly tugged Bucky into each thrust.

Bucky let his head fall back “God, Steve.” he groaned “Wanted this for so long. S’perfect.”

"So fuckimg good." he panted, moaning as he shifted his angle.

Bucky all but screamed out when Steve hit his prostate “Right there!” He said, making the headboard creak with his own strength.

Steve growled again, digging his nails into him as he snapped his hips forward. "That's it." He panted "let me hear you." 

“Steve!” He cried out “Fuck, harder, use me,YES!” At this point Bucky was babbling and he knew it but he just didn’t care.

Steve's lips were curled into a toothy grin as he shifted to brace himself more before he was upping the pace, pinning bucky's knees almost to his chest.

“God. Fuck. Yes, yes, YES!” He babbled “ m’close Stevie” he warned.

"No!" He growled, one hand slipping to brace himself with a hand on Bucky's chest just under his throat. "With me."

Bucky whined, eyes wide and dark, watching Steve “yes sir.” he managed

Steve groaned. "I'm so close. So tight. Feel so good. Such a good boy." he started growling.

“Please” Bucky begged, he wasn’t sure if he was begging to come or begging for Steve to come or both.

"Come for me." Steve gasped out, slamming forward once more before falling off the edge himself, moaning.

Bucky cried out, coming hard and clenching around Steve. Steve cursed, lazily stroking Bucky to prolong it, his eyes watching closely.

Bucky panted, riding out his orgasm, biting his lip and watching Steve , getting a little sensitive but it didn’t feel bad.

Steve stopped when he noticed the twitching, bending down to kiss him messily

Bucky sighed into the kiss, relaxing.

"So good." he whispered as he pulled out before slipping free and curling around him

Bucky melted against Steve “always wanted to be good for you.” he murmured,snuggling close.

"You are." Steve promised.

“ ‘m sleepy” Bucky said with a yawn.

"Then sleep, baby. I've got you Buck."

Bucky was already almost asleep when the words left Steve’s mouth, eyes closed and completely relaxed “Love you Stevie.” he murmured as he dozed off completely.

Steve's chest tightened. "Love you too." he whispered, holding him tighter.

  
  
  


Bucky woke up early the next morning, still all cuddled up in Steve’s covers. He peeked out and saw the sun, too bright, he hid his head under the pillow effectively blocking the evil rays of light.

Steve hummed in his sleep, shifting to tug Bucky closer.Bucky squeaked at the suddenness, cuddling into Steve after a moment. “You’re an octopus.”

"Mmm, and you're a kitty." He trimmed sleepily running a hand down Bucky's side.

Bucky arched into the touch. “Shut up” he grumbled.

"No" he grinned, trailing his fingers down Bucky's side again.

Bucky hummed, leaning into the touch, sticking his tongue out at Steve. Steve grinned, grabbing his tongue between thumb and forefinger. Bucky blinked, looking up at Steve, eyebrow raised. Steve grinned, letting it go before kissing him softly.

Bucky melted into the kiss with a happy hum.

"Morning" he whispered.

“Morning” Bucky responded, dazed.

Steve grinned widely. "You alright baby?"

“I’m amazing” he said with a yawn.

"Good. Cmon, I'll fix breakfast "

Bucky got up, stretching before slipping on some boxers-his?- following Steve into the kitchen.

Steve watched him, unable to keep down the urge to kiss him, moving to hold him close.


End file.
